


Perfect Pussy: Extra Scenes

by Mystic818



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Animal Play, Bestiality, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog Tags, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Jail, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Nudity, Shyness, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine, Voyeurism, foodplay, humanpet, pussyplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic818/pseuds/Mystic818
Summary: Just some extra scenes for the Curse of the perfect pussy stories





	1. Chapter 1

Roy lead me over to his large chair by pulling on my leash, he grasped me under my arms and pulled me up to sit in his lap, I was shaking and nervous as he separated my legs letting my pussy open just as Mona came in front of us and smacking a riding crop on her hand and I got scared.

"Angel, I have graciously allowed you to stay in my house, I have taken great care of you and treated you well, however all day today you have fought against me and my rules. Just because you are a guest doesn't mean you are above us and don't have to obey them. So I will be punishing you for your disobedience." Mona said as Roy used his legs to hold mine apart then reach around me to hold open my vaginal lips and I whimpered as Mona raised the riding crop and I could only scream in pain as it made stinging contact with my abused clitoris.

"If you scream then I will smack you more," Mona said as she whipped my clit again and I just yelped in pain.

"You can't do this to me. This is against the law." I yelled at her as she whipped my clit again making me scream in pain once more.

"YOU, are a guest in my house..." She screamed as she whipped my poor clit again making me yelp.

"...And you WILL behave accordingly otherwise I will punish you harder and harder until you learn manners in other peoples homes." She said raining down another whip.

I sat there and shook in fear as the pain was radiating, but then an electric wave of pain splashed through me as I felt a rough and calloused finger rub along the growing welts along my clit, I shook in pain and my clit swelled.

I was visibly shaking and crying as he rubbed my clit.

"This will help with the welts," Roy said seductively in my ear making me hear his smile.

He just rubbed and scratched my welts for a good few minutes before he moved his hand back to my lips and opening them again. I could do nothing as Mona rained down more stinging whips on my poor clit.

I bit my lip as I endured the stings.

Then whipping stopped and Roy returned his hand once more making me shake and lightly moan in pain, he then took my clit between his forefinger and thumb and began to pinch and twist it.

I struggled lightly a the painful feeling and relaxed instantly as his fingers removed just before more stinging whips landed on my poor clit but I bit my lip tasting blood holding in my screams.

"Much better," Mona said walking away as Roy returned his hand to my pulsating, swollen, and red clit. I sat there and shook as tears fell silently for a good while.

"Oh look at the time. Its time for your medicine Angel." Mona said as she went looking through her purse as Roy continued his painful massage of my clit his rough fingers felt like sandpaper on my sensitive and tortured clit.

"I could have sworn I put it in here," Mona said rummaging around in her bag, Roys' finger had moved to flicking my clit back and forth building up my release.

Suddenly the giggling of children could be heard making Mona look at her chuckling children.

"Kids what did you do with Angel's medicine?" Mona said with her hands on her hips standing over her children.

One of the younger children spoke up while giggling.

"We used it to brush Rider's teeth." the child said making them all giggle as she handed over the empty tube of my medicine as Roy began using both hands to massage along my slit.

"Children, you know better. You should have used toothpaste." Mona said grabbing the empty tube and throwing it away.

"We thought it was. it smelled and looked like it." One of the older children said while laughing.

"Well, I can't get mad at an accident," Mona said as she closed her eyes and held her head as if she had a headache as I looked at her in shock since she just punished me for accidents that I didn't even do.

"Oh. I know." Mona said going over to one of her shopping bags from today and pulling out a brand new tube of toothpaste.

"Toothpaste. If her medicine works as a toothpaste, then toothpaste will be a good replacement for her medicine." Mona said as she opened the box to pull out the large tube, she then opened the tube as Roy held out his wet hand while his other continued massaging my pussy.

I could only watch in horror and fear as Mona squeezed out half of the tube onto his hand, he then rubbed his hand around getting the blue gel all over his hand.

"And the minty freshness will help with the pain of your punishment," Roy said as his other hand held open my lips as the blue hand descended to my pussy and I felt the glop of toothpaste hit my clit before a rush of cold hit me like a cold burning freight train as Roy took great pleasure in rubbing the blue gel into my pussy, I bit my lip and moaned while lightly struggling in pain as he continued to massage me. He even pinched and rolled my clit again turning my pussy blue and foamy.

"Mona?" Roy said as he continued massaging my pussy roughly and making the toothpaste mix with my juices to make a foam.

"What?" She asked as she brought in Rider making me shake as more tears fell from my face.

"Her outer pussy is sufficiently medicated but I still have some toothpaste left over?" Roy said showing her his foamy blue hand that still had some toothpaste on it, while his other hand stopped all work and my pussy was left alone to pulsate.

"Oh, well. best put it inside anyway her pussy needs to be all over medicated." Mona said as she held Rider back as his interest was caught by my blue, foamy, pussy.

"But is this enough for her insides?" Roy asked looking concerned.

"I want to make sure we are taking the best of care with her," Roy said nodding his head with a baby cooing face making Mona smile.

"Awww. Honey your so nice to think of her like that. Here I will give you some more toothpaste." She said as I could only watch in horror as she put another large dollop of toothpaste on his fingers, the tube was now half empty.

"Alright now Angel we are going to make you feel all better," Mona said as she helped him hold open my pussy as his toothpaste covered hand slowly made its way down to my open canal.

"And here we are. IN the pussy we go." He said as I could only watch as his hand and the toothpaste mountain disappeared inside of me and I was rushed with freezing cold rush as his hand rubbed the blue gel all into my walls making a periwinkle foam.

I shook at the intense pain and cold while my arousal was imminent, Roys other hand went back to my clit as his inserted fingers found my G-spot and were rubbing diligently, I leaned back and moaned as they continued and I felt the foam sliding down my crack.

"Mona I am having difficulty reaching the back of her pussy," Roy said concerned again as he continued to rub my G-spot.

"Really? Hmmm." She said looking serious and concentrated on my pussy as her husband continued his work.

"Oh how about your dick, dear? It should be long enough to reach her back wall." Mona said standing and grabbing the tube of toothpaste as Roy smiled but continued his deep massaging building my orgasm closer and closer and I was shaking in cold.

"Now then let's get you set up," Mona said as she reached under me undoing his pants and whipping out his large, long, hard, and purple dick.

"Oh yes, this will do nicely." She said as she uncapped the toothpaste again and emptied the rest of the tube on his penis tip careful to avoid his urethra and now I could do nothing as Roy released my pussy and pushed me forward as Mona lifted me up.

I wanted to say something but was too afraid of more punishments, so I could only watch, shake, and cry as Mona held open my pussy while Roy pushed me down and my pussy easily welcomed his intrusion.

He was large but his entranced was smooth thanks to the toothpaste and suddenly I felt a running chill deep inside of my stomach as his dick hit my cervix stretching it out and letting the gel run through and entering my womb.

I sat there impaled for only a moment feeling Roys dick pulsate in happiness.

"Best move around a bit dear to massage the toothpaste into her walls well enough," Mona said as she held my wrists and Roy held my hips.

Roy began to move me up and down using his dick to move the toothpaste around as I was being fucked good and hard.

I looked around to distract myself but was failing especially when the children secretly unleashed Rider and he came running.

"NO, Rider, bad boy," Mona said, but her hands were busy holding my wrists so she could do nothing as he came in between us.

I watched as he sniffed the pistoning rod and my blue foaming pussy. His attention was caught so he wasted little time in releasing his tongue and began licking the dick and my clit, his sandpaper tongue rubbed my blue, swollen, and welt covered clitoris.

"Oh well. can't stop a dog even if you tried you might get bit." Mona said as she watched in happiness as Rider licked us and Roy was enjoying it as well.

"Good boy Rider." He said in a moan right before I felt a rush of hot liquid splash into my womb as the dick pulsated and stilled.

"Ahh. Perfect." Roy said as he sighed in happiness and relaxed in his chair before we all heard a snore radiate from him.

"Very good Angel. Now then let's get you off of him." Mona said as she helped me to stand as Rider was still licking me as I moved and I was still burning with a chill and arousal.

"Well you've pleased one, now you can please Rider." Mona said as she pulled my leash making Rider follow us while he still licked my pussy.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh don't worry dear I won't let him have sex with you. I had his penis cut off so he just enjoys licking a delicious pussy." Mona said as she lead me through her house. Every time we stopped Rider would nudge my legs apart to get at his treat of a minty foamy pussy.

Finally, we stop at the boy's bedroom and she pushed me inside making Rider follow, I stumble for a moment and turn just in time to see Mona close the door and lock it just as Rider goes back to licking me.

I look down and watch for just a moment at the dog as it licked me before I run up to the door to try the knob and yup it was locked.

I pressed my jewelry covered naked body against the door then turned just as I felt his cold nose press against my backside crack, once I turned he went back to my pussy and licked again.

I cried and slid down the door pulling my knees to my chest and cried as Rider kneeled and settled his head in between my legs and licked more.

I sat there and cried in pity as my pussy kept throbbing, so I finally had enough. I stood walked to the bathroom with Rider following me, I yelped in slight surprise when I leaned over the tub and his cold nose touched my clit, but I reached to turn on the hot water for the bath.

But no water came out just a dry gurgling sound.

I sighed and lightly wailed in despair. the only other thing I could do was go to bed. But I would need to get Rider locked in the bathroom first.

I quickly ran out of the door and turned to shut it but found that the door was gone I touched the wall in shock just as Rider slammed into my crack from the back and resumed licking me with need slapping my clit with his tongue in hunger.

I moaned at his power. 

I turned to look around and found all of the doors were gone except for the main door, and nothing to use as a leash even the bed covers had been removed.

I had no choice.

I walked over to the bed as the cold nose kept bumping my clit, while his tongue lashed at me.

I sat on the bed and Rider leaned in for a quick lick before and turned my body and laid down on my side curling up into myself holding a pillow, as I felt Rider trying to find my pussy but my legs were blocking him.

So using his claws he gently nudged my hips and whimpered, his claws hurt and he wasn't the easiest to ignore especially when he began to bark loudly, so I let his strength pull me onto my back and just relaxed as his head nudged my legs apart.

He moved over my belly and laid down on top of me his belly on mine as his head disappeared on the other side of his body, I felt his paws seperating my legs and he found my pussy again and continued to lick with ferver.

I felt his body heat relax me and he wasnt incredibly heavy, his licking was soothing in a weird way so evetually I fell asleep.


	2. Perfect Pussy at the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is taken to the Zoo, where she is forced to be a Big Cat.

I felt embarrassed as Mona held my leash and she walked me into the main gate of the local zoo.

Her kids all were jumping up and down in happiness, I had to endure the looks and stares directed at me, and even worse when mona wanted to take pictures and I was forced to be in them as well, front and center with everything on display.

At least Mona gave me a pair of shoes, but these were shaped like cat paws and she gave me the paw gloves as well, so I was a pink kitty and completely humiliated especially when people wanted to take pictures with me.

We were walking when Mona suddenly stopped in the food court and gift shop section.

"Oh Look, Angel, this is perfect for you." I heard Mona say making me turn from the meerkats and look to find an animal dress up shop, I instantly got worried.

Mona pulled me along through the aisles and was sifting through the many costumes and things, I noticed that all of the costumes were very skimpy and would show off my body not like it isn't a problem now.

"Oh. This is Perfect." She squealed in happiness as she holds out a tiger costume with the shoes, gloves, ears, butt plug tail, and a collar but nothing more.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I love it. Come on Angel lets get you changed." Mona said grabbing my leash and pulling me towards a VERY open area called 'The Dressing area'.

Mona hooked my leash onto a latch just as a salesman came up with a gay smile on his face and his husband came up too.

"I see you have found our Tigeress costume, would you like help in dressing your kitty up?" One of them said happily.

"Oh, thank you I would love that," Mona said as she sat down and began to open the package and watched as the 2 men began to undo my kitty jewelry, the butt plug they had me lean forward and gently pull it out before making me sit on a bucket letting out my waste. They cleaned me with a baby wipe as I leaned over on a railing.

"What a pretty bud she has so pink and tight." One of them said before I felt 2 hands separate my pussy.

"And such a perfect pussy. I've never seen one so pink." the other said as I felt their breaths.

"If you'd like you can play with it," Mona said as she was browsing the sunglasses.

"Oh no thank you. Were both gay and married but it is nice to look at such a lovely flower as this. I'm glad you're letting us work with it." I heard one of them say before I felt lubricant on my sphincter. Then I felt the cold metal insert as I was slowly stretched, then relieved as my bud closed around the neck of the plug.

"Beautiful ass." I heard before I felt a slap on a cheek making me yelp.

"And a beautiful kitty turns into a tigress." one of them said as he helped me to lean up and I turn to look at the skinny tiger tail that was curled. Then they continued with removing the rest of my jewelry.

I could do nothing as my naked body became even more naked as the last thing to go was my kitty collar and now I was just a naked human but with a tail

"Ok, pretty kitty before the costume. We paint." One of them said to Mona as they brought out airbrushes and began to fill them before they came over to me and began to paint my body.

I could do nothing as I was painted with orange lines going down my sides, along my arms and down the sides of my legs, then black stripes were painted horizontally along the orange lines while white was lightly sprayed over my back and belly, leaving my breasts and pussy naked and on display. Then they carefully painted my face and I watched in the mirror, orange was my contour around my face, along my cheeks bones and defining my chin, white was my blush, and black was my Egyptian eyeliner that went down my nose to a black kitty nose and down to my cupids bow to black lipstick, with glue on whiskers,

"Perfection." One of them said as they took the costume from Mona, my feet were put into the knee-high tiger boots with paws for the feet and no heels, the gloves were elbow high and my hands had become paws, a headband with large tiger ears was put on my head holding back my curly hair with some framing my face,

"And finally." They said as the black and gold collar was clasped around my neck, the diamonds shining and the gold bell twinkling.

"What do you think?" They asked making mona turn to look at me.

"Oh, she is perfect. I've always wanted a pet tiger." She said in happiness as they gave her a new black and diamond studded leash that was literally locked onto my collar.

After she paid and we continued on our walk of the zoo, the pictures become more frequent and I was more embarrassed.

"Oh yes. The tiger exhibit." I heard Mona say before she dragged me into the well-heated exhibit hall, we passed by many people who groped me, took pictures, and stared but my paint didn't smudge or smear. Finally, we stopped, I stood in front of a large open exhibit with a large male tiger and 2 small cubs playing.

"Awww," I said at the same time as mona and she looked at me with a smile, but a growling caught our attention.

We looked to find the male tiger yipping in our direction and I got instantly scared.

I was leaping and jumping in excitement as he came closer to us and I felt his eyes on me.

"Mona?" I heard making me turn to look and see a Zookeeper looking frantic but hopeful as she headed our way.

"Beverly. What's going on with him?" She asked nodding at the male tiger who was sitting on his hind legs and clawing at the wall right below me.

"That's Kahn. He is a rescue, he has been here for a year now and is 10 years old, he recently lost his mate because having cubs was just too much for her and she died after the cubs were born." She explained making us all look at the big cat who just kept staring at me.

"I think he believes that your pet tiger is a real tiger," Beverly said while I watched Kahn and he growled in need like a kitten wanting attention.

"May we borrow her?" Beverly said making me turn at her in surprise.

"Borrow Angel?" Mona said curiously.

"Yes please. only for a little while. She can be our special Tiger for people to come and see, and she can be a mother to the cubs, if we are careful then the cubs can grow up because right now they are fighting the bottle, the Cubs need a mother and Kahn needs a mate. Please, Mona." Beverly begged.

I was about to say something when I felt my leash being tugged and Mona put it in Beverly's hand.

"Then you keep her as long as you need. I have a guest coming soon with her baby and having a naked pet tiger around will just cause problems." Mona said making me look at her in shock as she gave me a wicked smirk and a wave goodbye, as I was lead away.

I cried, my sister was coming to get me but I wouldn't be there, and who knows what Mona might say to her about me and my whereabouts.

"Alright. Here we go, Angel." Beverly said pulling me through the keeper's entrance and I was pulled through a long hallway and into what looked like a hospital, she pulled me up to sit on a chair and the chair was quick to strap me down to make me immobile and I was too afraid to struggle too much.

"Now, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that your job is to mother the cubs and be Kahn's mate. So you are only a tiger, no talking to the guests." She said as she pulled out a syringe and filled it with a white thick liquid.

I got scared but was held still by the restraints, and I could do nothing as she pulled up one breast by the nipple, she pinched the nipple into submission and pierced it with the syringe.

I moaned at the light pain before a warmth rushed through my breast as the liquid entered my milk sockets, my breast was released after the empty syringe was removed, then she filled the syringe again then injected my other breast. I sat there as my breasts swelled as she cleaned up the instruments.

"That's a milking drug, it induces lactation, as well as heat. So you will be ready for Kahn and the cubs." Beverly said happily as she saw and I felt the liquid seeping from my nipples and my pussy was getting wet.

"Alright, you are ready." She said as she pressed a button releasing the restraints.

She held my leash and pulled me up from the chair with ease as I followed obediently.

"And I know about the rumors of Tigers cocks but don't worry we had the barbs removed from Kahn's penis and the ones from his tongue, along with filing his claws so you won't be harmed," She explained happily.

I instantly got scared and stopped, though I didn't say anything I just gave her a pleading look, but she ignored me.

"Come along Angel, your new husband is waiting for you." She said pulling me along.

She finally stopped in front of a large door that read, Tiger: Kahn.

"Alright in you go." She said just as the door opened and I was pushed inside, I stumbled and turned quickly but only fast enough to see the door close and heard it lock.

I shuddered a gasp as I turned, I found myself in the exhibit surrounded by many people, I turned around slowly to look at them all, but then a small growl caught my attention to see the cubs looking at me.

Without really thinking I slowly sat down on my knees then held out my left hand/paw, they were slow but came around easily, until finally, they both jumped into my lap, I thought them adorable as they sniffed me and they both turned on their back in my arms and carefully hit my breast with their paws, my breasts jiggled and I realized it a moment before I felt their hungry mouths attach to my leaking nipples.

I gasped in pleasure as I fed the cubs, and I couldn't help but smile, I moved a little which caused them to growl and lightly nip at my nipples, I gasped in pain so I moved slower and was able to turn onto my side and lay down on the grass letting the cubs lay down as well, I closed my legs in comfort as they continued to eat, then I heard him before I saw him.

He was perched on the rock, I couldn't move quickly if I wanted to keep my nipples as they were being suckled, so I just laid there and watched as Kahn moved, he jumped down from his perch and stalked over to me, I was afraid there was no doubt but his long swinging cock told me he wasn't going to hurt me as long as I played the part.

He came closer and began to sniff around me, I took a calming breath and let my fear go which also settled him, as I watched his back hairs go from standing straight up to relaxed.

He then followed a scent he wanted to my legs, and just like Rider he separated my legs with a nudge of his clawless paw, and I could do nothing as his fuzzy head went right in between my thighs pushing my leg up and over his body as he laid down letting his head settle, his cold nose touched my pussy making me tense up but I relaxed easily as his heated fur warmed me, then he lashed out his tongue, it still had a few small smooth barbs but they didn't hurt.

His tongue was large and hot as it separated my lips and ran along my slit, I gasped in pleasure as the tiger licked me and the cubs were eating from me.

I could do nothing if I wanted to survive so I just let it happen and looked around at the flashing cameras and snickering onlookers.

Kahn enjoyed my taste for a good while, considering it was 3 when we left the costume shop and now the sun is setting, the cubs were fast asleep in my embrace but Kahn was still in between my legs and still licking.

"Attention, all Zoo guests, the Zoo will be closing in 5 minutes, please make your way to the nearest exit." I heard over the intercom, I sighed in relief.

Then Kahn stood up and he nudged my butt with his head making me turn, he kept nudging me until I finally stood up with the cubs in my arms, and he leaned down and took what surprised me was my leash, he took it in his mouth and walked leading me.

Now my humiliation had gotten worse, I was a pet mother to a tiger now.

Kahn leads me to the tall structure that was his home in the exhibit, still holding my leash he lead me to the top of the structure where a comfy bed was laid out with a blanket, he jumped up and lassoed my leash to a hook at the top then suddenly the hook snapped closed and I was locked, he then came over to nudge the back of my knees making me sit, I had enough slack of the leash I wouldn't get choked.

He had me lay down once more with the cubs to my chest as they were waking up slightly and whimpering for food, I lead their hungry mouths to my nipples and they began to eat and massage my breasts, I was laying on my side once again when Kahn was above me sniffing at my face, then I felt it, a hot tip pressing against my slit, I gasped but could do nothing as my pussy welcomed it in, and Kahn moaned a light growl of happiness in my face.

I moaned as well as soon as I was filled with tiger cock.

Kahn might be an old man for tiger years but he definitely had strength, he began to pound me, slowly but powerfully, I loved it, he was gentle with me, and I lightly gasped as I felt the small tip of his penis pierce through my cervix and into my womb, his power gained momentum and he thrusted and his fur was tickling my clit, but he was too fast to cum so I could do nothing as I was tied to him while his knot traveled slowly down his cock and pressed into my canal stretching me but not hurting me, then suddenly I felt a large hot ball in my stomach and it was comforting.

Kahn gently pulled himself out as a small trickle flowed from me, Kahn resumed his position in between my legs laying down and pressing his head to my open pussy and resumed licking me, the barbs catching my clit with ease until finally my tired body gave out and I came.

He continued to lick as I rode out my orgasm and my body closed sealing the tiger's knot within as my pussy returned to normal while Kahn enjoyed the flavor as I slwoly passed out


	3. Prisoners, Puppies, and Patients OH MY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona gets in trouble with the law but exchanges Angel for punishment instead, then after bailing her out, Mona brings Angel to a hospital where she becomes trapped, lost, then admitted as a patient and when she misbehaves she is punished accordingly.

I sat in the back of Mona's car once again, I laid my head on my arm as Rider was once again holding my legs apart by my thighs his claws were long and sharp easily reminding me that I had nowhere to go or move, he was diligent and generous in licking every crevice of my perfect pussy, I felt every taste bud run along the sensitive skin of my inner pussy, my clit poked out easily as my flower was held open and it jumped as the slobbery appendage flicked it as it passes rubbing along the sensitive welts, it was still swollen and tender from Mona's punishment while I'm sure Rider can still taste toothpaste around my cervix.

A river of saliva and pussy juice flowed down my crack easily creating a wet spot of the old cloth upholstery that has 20 years of stains on it making my butt stick to it.

His tongue was long and felt rough but flexible while he occasionally dipped his tongue inside to tickle my newly regrown hymen while his sharp teeth grated my clit, I moaned in pleasure as my sensitive pussy could just ripple pleasure at the smallest of touches. 

"You're being such a good girl, today Angel," Mona said as she drove her car a little too fast while looking back at me with a smile. I meowed in response in a happy tone not letting on about my true feelings for fear of punishment especially out in public.

I laid there and endured before a siren wailing caught my attention.

"Meow?" I said in a questioning tone.

"It's alright its just the sheriff." She replied with a smile instantly snuffing out any hopes of salvation I would have had as Rider continued his meal.

Mona pulled the car over to a stop and it only took a moment for a well-dressed police officer come up to not Mona's window, but mine, Mona rolled the window down as I looked down behind Rider and watched as the handsome man stuck his head in with a lecherous smile.

"Well, hello there Rider looks like your enjoying a tasty meal." The officer said pulling off his sunglasses showing off his beefy arms that his uniform sleeves could barely hold, his eyes were a piercing blue that could make anyone plead guilty, his large hairy hand reached out and pet Rider down his back before scratching on top of his tail making the dog stretch his butt up into the scratching hand while Rider growled and whined in happiness quickening his pace making me moan as he added pressure as well.

"Such a good Kitty you have there Mona." He replied continuing his petting of the dog while his eyes stayed locked on my pussy.

"Thank you she is a good girl occasionally but there are times she needs some training," Mona replied turning around in her seat to talk with the officer and watch with pride as I moaned and blushed feeling my release coming quickly. But before I could cum the officer stopped and rider whined at the loss moving around to poke his head at the officer.

"Aw, are you wanting some loving Rider?" the officer asked as I was left without release-again and quickly coming back down.

"Well, onto business." The officer said as he gave Rider a large bone to which he gladly laid down on the seats between my legs keeping them open and began to eat his treat.

"Oh right," Mona said going to the glove compartment and pulling out her papers before handing them to the officer.

"Thank you." He said taking them and returning to his car. Mona turned back towards me and gave me a threatening smile.

"Now you be a good girl Angel and I will reward you. Ok?" She said sweetly but with a hint of malice.

"Meow," I said in agreement.

"Good girl," Mona said sitting straight as the officer came back with her papers.

"Well, Mona I have some bad news." The officer said handing her papers back to Mona who acted shocked.

"Oh?" She said in a fake shocked tone.

"Yeah, you have a fine of $200 from your previous ticket." He said leaning against the car reaching his long arm in and instantly pinching and twisting my slobbery clit making him and Mona smile.

"So its either you have to pay it now or I take you in to sit it out on jail for the night. Your choice." He stated as he was gentle on my clit making sure I was slowly rising to release.

"Oh dear, that is a predicament." She said turning towards the steering wheel dropping her smile and talked in a fake tone.

"Well, I'm afraid I will have to take the punishment considering I don't have the money," Mona said leaning back in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Mona." The officer said releasing my clit and pulling out his handcuffs.

"Oh wait I have an idea." She said instantly I felt afraid at her happy tone while she looked at the officer.

"Why not take Angel to sit it out for me?" She said with gladness making the officer smile.

"Well that is an idea but normally your suppose to sit it out for your own crimes." the officer said in a slightly condescending tone.

"I know but you can make an exception? Please? I mean I have 15 children to feed at home and my husband isn't prepared to take care of all of them AND train Angel at the same time. So Just take care put her under my name and let her take the punishment that way the fine is taken care of and I can still go home and take care of my children." Mona explained with a happy tone.

The officer held his chin in his fingers as he thought about it.

"You do make a valid point Mona," he said questioningly as he thought about it and all I could do was lay there in silence-afraid.

"Not to mention. My heart just aches for all of those inmates." Mona said VERY dramatically.

"Oh?" The officer asked in confusion.

"Yes, you never have any women over there and thinking about all of those inmates and officers just surrounded by big stinky men, who could use a fresh virgin pussy to take out their frustrations on," Mona said faking sadness as I was genuinely afraid now.

"Now that is a good idea," he said about to walk around the car.

"Well before you take her away would you like to pleasure yourself first? her hymen is freshly regrown and I'm sure well lubricated." Mona stated smirking at me making me shiver.

"OH with pleasure," he said opening the door he stood in front of, he carefully maneuvered himself over Rider and settled himself in between my open legs.

"Oh yes such a perfect pussy," he said with a smile before pushing his hands under my butt and taking my cheeks into his hands before he quickly pulled me down and lifted my butt to lay on the hot furry body of Rider easily pointing my pussy right up at the officer.

"Now then let's see this regrowing hymen of yours." He said happily as he pressed his callused fingers in my entrance and opened me, I groaned and meowed at the feeling.

"What's this blue stuff?" He asked pulling out a glob of toothpaste that was a blue and a bit foamy.

"Oh, that's toothpaste. When she was left with me her sister gave me her medicine for her regrowth condition to help medicate and sooth it however it ran out and I have no way of getting more so I used toothpaste as I substitute, its cheaper and easier to get a hold of anyway, beside Rider loves it." Mona explained as she watched turning aorund and watching him play with it.

"Oh well I'm more of a hot kind of guy, so then let's fix this before I continue." He said carefully taking the bone from Rider who lightly growled but didn't fight, the officer only watched in amusement as he stuck the slobbery bone up my pussy breaking my hymen and swirling it around giving some light pumps and coating the bone in the toothpaste. I moaned and groaned at the feeling.

"There we go all cleaned," he said pulling out the bone and seeing that there was still some foam left.

"Almost." He said with a half-smile.

"Here Rider give Angel a good cleaning," Mona said as she tapped my hairy bushy cunt bringing Rider attention to my open hole, and instantly he dug in. His long slobbery tongue lashed at my insides and cleaned me out. He was quick before his attention was back on the blue foamy pussy juice covered bone and he bit it before climbing into the front seat to continue chewing it.

"Good boy," Mona said petting his head.

"Oh yes. Much better. Now, let's add some spice." He said as he tucked his legs under mine and pulled out his pepper spray, I shook in fear but said nothing as fearful tears fell down my face.

He aimed the nozzle right at my center and sprayed, it was a thick long 'sprrt' of liquid and I felt it hit my cervix feeling the hot spice enter my womb and coat my walls in the spicy froth.

I meowed in pain as the spicy painful feeling rushed through my body.

"Good girl." He said putting his pepper spray back in his holster and thrust his large dick inside.

"OH." He groaned in happiness.

"Such a perfect pussy. So spicy and hot feels so good." He exclaimed as he leaned over me taking a milky nipple to his mouth and suckled while he pumped his tool into me rubbing the spice all over my insides. I meowed and cried not fighting and not screaming too afraid of a worse punishment.

Just as quickly as he started was just as quick as he blasted my insides with his spunk and exhaled in release as I was left running once more.

"Feel better?" She asked him as he pulled out and placed his limp dick back into his pants,

"Yes thank you." He said catching his breath.

"Good, here is her medicine. best give it to her now since it's been a day since her last application." Mona said handing him a fresh tube of extra minty, whitening Wintergreen toothpaste.

"Oh alright." He said taking the tube and breaking the seal. I could only watch as he held my lips open and shoved the tube into my pussy, I shook as he squeezed the tube and I felt a large glob of the stuff fill me up. He pulled out the tube and I saw that he had squeezed out half of the bottle.

I laid there and shook as he replaced the cap and removed himself from the car. Then they both watched in happiness as Rider returned to the back seat, leaving his bone upfront, he sniffed hungrily at my newly fucked and medicated pussy and he happily returned to his position holding my shaking thighs by his massive paws and gripping me with his claws before his long tongue dipped into my full pussy then lashing the cold goop along my slit and just continued, my whole slit was screaming with heat and chill as the pepper spray mixed with the toothpaste in a tornado and Rider was spreading it all over my sensitive slit, I could do nothing as a hot fresh stream of pee shot out.

"Angel!" Mona nagged in horror as Rider licked my urethra drinking down every drop as only some got on the cars seat.

"You know better. I trained you better. You must be punished now." Mona said pulling out her riding crop making me shake.

"Hold on, I have a better idea." The officer said happily as the door behind me was opened and he was quick but gentle to grab under my arms and pull me from the car, Rider trying to follow but the door was shut to keep him in. I stood out on the busy highway, my nudity on display as many cars honked in happiness.

The officer brought me around and laid me out on my back on the car as Mona also came around she and the officer held open my legs letting every passing car see my blue, frothy, slobbery, dripping pussy.

I could do nothing as a large car of teenage boys drove up hanging out and laughing at my humiliation, then I saw it, I only shook and cried afraid of worse punishment.

The boys stopped there car slowing down traffic as many people slowed by and watched, while I could do absolutely nothing as the officer took out his taser.

He pulled out the 2 prongs and with careful precision of only using one hand he attached both prongs directly to my clit.

"Here, you boys punish this bad little kitty for us." He said handing the taser to the boys as I was held wide open.

"If you scream I will lash you with my riding crop." Mona threatened in my ear.

I groaned behind my tight lips as a shocking pleasure current ripped through my body, then it stopped.

I took a breather staring up at the sky trying to forget about my predicament, then another current sparked my body, I shook and lightly convulsed but was held tight.

 I looked between my legs to see the boys switching out with each other, there was a total of 13 boys and they all decided to take turns of 3. I watched the clouds go by as I counted each turn.

39 times was I tased by my clit, I breathed heavily as orgasm number 23 was ripped from my body.

"Alright, that's enough." The officer said but the boy that held the taser quickly pressed and released the trigger making quick jolts run through me. Mona, the officer, and the boys all laughed as they played keep away tossing the taser around the group as the officer was merely playing with them.

Electric shock number 52, orgasm number 26. He had the taser laughed at the boy and sent them on their way, the officer was a little rough in removing the prongs from my swollen and tender clit.

"Good girl Angel." They both said simultaneously. Mona helped me down and forced me to stand on shaky legs, my eyes glassy as I could still feel the electric pulses running through me. The officer came up and he turned me around before hooking the handcuffs on my wrists.

I was barely paying attention as he read me my rights. My nudity on display as he walked me to his patrol car and helped me to mount the back seat.

* * *

If I thought being arrested in someone else's place was humiliating it was nothing compared to 2 gas station robbers being arrested as well and both of them were put into the same car with me on either side of me, and since I had the only handcuffs they were just in zip ties which they easily got out of, they held my legs apart as they played with my sensitive pussy and suckled my milking breasts while the officer just smiled and enjoyed the show.

At the station 2 more officers came out and helped the first officer with his haul, the 2 men were unloaded first and we stood in a line out front of the station if front of a large crowd of people on the square of the town all celebrating the towns birthday and my nudity was put on display for all of them to gawk at.

The officers took their time booking the 2 robbers making me stand outside in the summer heat for 2 hours, blue froth bled down my legs while sweat dripped from my hair.

Booking was terrible, they took full-body pictures of me, took my fingerprints, stripped me of my kitty jewelry and then had me take a shower to clean off the sweat and blue foam.

They gave me a towel to dry off but took it away when I was finished.

My wrists were handcuffed again as I was left in the nude again.

In this small community, some buildings doubled as one main building for multiple purposes, so this jail housed men and women, but unfortunately with their laws of punishment not very many women get arrested so I was lead down a long corridor filled with jail cells each housing a man, and right in the center of the room for all eyes to gawk at I was put into a cage, not a cell in the wall but an actual cage.

I let tears fall from my eyes as the door was closed after they removed the handcuffs. there was a sink, a toilet, and a bed, in the cage but no blankets and no pillow, nothing to cover up with.

Suddenly a loud buzz sounded letting all of the cells doors open, 2 officers stood guard at my door and I could only sit on my bed in fear but say nothing as many men lined up at the cage door with a smirk on their faces.

* * *

"Angel time to go." An officer said as he unlocked my cage door. My body was sticky and covered in males essence, I knew I smelled. I walked with a limp as I held my swollen womb, it was only a night but it was long and exhausting as countless men took turns taking out their sexual frustrations on me, and some returning for more.

I was exhausted as I barely got an hour of sleep.

I was handcuffed again and walked hearing the whoops and jeers of happy inmates calling me a good girl or good kitty.

They didn't let me shower this time. I stood before Mona who looked at me with a smile. As she was handed a bag of the kitty jewelry.

"Good girl Angel. Now come along we have a busy day ahead of us. Mmm, you smell wonderful." She said happily leading me outside after I was uncuffed and she sniffed above my head.

"Rider misses you too." She said as I stepped outside feeling the chilled morning air hit my achy sticky body, down on the sidewalk stood Roy holding Rider's leash and Mona's car was nowhere in sight.

"Hah." She sighed happily before smacking my butt forcing me to follow her down the steps as many people stopped, stared and giggled.

"What a beautiful day to be at the dog park. Come along." She said pulling out my collar and attaching it around my neck and latching the leash on it, I said nothing afraid of a worse punishment as she publically put on the kitty jewelry.

"And a few changes." She said pulling out a jeweled headband with folded dog ears instead of the kitty ears, she set down dog paw shaped shoes for me to wear and had me slip on fingerless paw-shaped gloves, my humiliation was completed when she put a dog snout over my nose before she had me bend over showing my puckering booty to the world, I watched as Rider licked the pointe end and she easily pushed the plug into my anus and I felt the short fluffy pomeranian tail flutter behind me in the summer wind.

"Now then. Let's take our dogs for a walk in the park." Mona said pulling my leash and making me follow but as I walked I felt a familiar cold nose reach under me and lash at my pussy.

"Aww, looks like Rider missed you too." She said in happiness.

I walked in condemnation and humiliation, the walk took 30 minutes before we finally reached the park. Dogs running everywhere in happiness.

"Alright, go play and have fun," Mona said unleashing Rider and sending him off to run around the doggy playground.

"As for you Angel you look hot so how about you go for a swim?" Mona said as she lead me over to the dog pond where dogs were running and jumping around in the water of a large fountain, it was a good 5-foot deep pool with clean water and I could smell the chlorine.

"Go ahead. have fun." She said unleashing my collar and smacking my jiggly butt. I had no choice and it was a good way to clean up. I pulled off the furry paw shoes and gloves while Mona unhooked the tail from my butt plug.

I stepped into the water as many people stopped and stared. The water was cold and refreshing and when I was at a good point I dove under the water running my hands through my hair after taking off the headband then replacing it when my hair was sufficiently scrubbed, the water turned murky as I rubbed my hands along my sticky body. I felt much cleaner afterward so I just continued to float around and enjoy the cold water.

"Alright Angel time to get out." I heard Mona calling out to me.

I dipped one last time before coming up and heading towards her direction.

"Good girl, all clean and refreshed." She said hooking the tail back to the plug as I slipped the shoes and gloves back on.

She latched the leash back on as Roy came up and let Rider drink from the cold water.

"How about we take a detour through the woods before heading back to the house?" Roy asked pointing towards the wooded area of the park.

"Oh, what a marvelous idea. Come along Angel." Mona said pulling on my leash, I was behind them as Rider took the lead trying to pull Roy.

The woods were beautiful and the trail was easy to follow. I felt bugs flying around my naked body and some land on me but they flew away easily.

"Rider, slow down boy," Roy said as the large dog ran off barking making Roy slightly stumble behind him. Mona stopped all movement and watched in surprise.

"Oh my, I wonder what has Rider in a tizzy," Mona said as we watched them disappear from view.

"Well let's try to follow them." She said started walking again and lightly tugging on my leash.

The woods sounded as woods do, birds singing, bugs chirping, leaves rustling in the wind, animals growling...wait, what?

I stopped in surprise as did Mona, somehow in the midst of sightseeing we got off the path and right before us was a stray dog, his fur coat was grey, matted and had bloodstains, his teeth were slobbering and a little bloody as he was eating a rabbit.

"Oh my. stay calm Angel they can smell fear." She said as I steadied my breathing and we slowly began to step backward but that made it stand up and stalk towards up slowly and growled more and occasionally sniffing the air and licking his chops.

"Don't make any fast movements." She said holding my leash as she stopped making me stop too.

The dog stopped and glared at us as we just stood there, he kept sniffing the ground and the air while occasionally growling at us, if Mona tried to take a step it got back into fight mode and growled but he settled slightly as we stilled.

"Oh wait I know," Mona said as she smiled and calmed with an idea and instantly I felt fear run through me.

"Stay calm Angel." She said as she slowly wrapped the leash around her hand.

"Now slowly get down on the ground. we need to show him that he is Alpha." She said slowly kneeling down on the ground pulling my leash and making me go down too.

I looked between the stray dog and Mona as I tried not to be afraid.

"Now lay down on your back Angel," She said putting light pressure on my shoulder. I looked at her with worry.

"Don't look at me like that, just do as I say and we will both make it out of this alive and without injury." She said pressing down on my shoulder.

I said nothing but did as ordered, I was slow as I laid down on the dirty ground, the leaves made nice bedding, I laid with my side towards the dog and he lightly growled but looked confused, I held my legs closed while my arms covered my breasts.

"Now put your hands behind your head." She said as she sat kneeling next to me holding my leash. I did as ordered holding my head up and placing my hands under it before laying my head on them using them as a pillow. My breasts and belly out in the open.

"SLowly turn your body facing your legs toward the dog." She said whispering to me while staring at the dog. I looked up at her with questioning and fearful eyes but her gaze stayed on the dog as she smiled a wicked grin completely ignoring me.

So once again I did as told, using my feet I slowly picked up my body and turned, not moving the leaves under me in case of a twig scratching me, I could no longer see the dog as I held my legs closed with my ankles crossed hiding my pussy.

"Now carefully uncross your ankles and open your legs," She whispered with a wicked smirk.

"Mona?" I whispered. but instead, I got a tightened leash that choked me slightly and piercing gaze of malice.

I gulped before looking in between my legs. I was slow in uncrossing my ankles as I continued to hear the growl, then carefully I opened my legs slowly seeing the filthy dog come back into view.

"This is the position of submission showing that he is in charge of you. Open your legs more." She said whispering.

I watched the dog stopped growling and watch in fascination, I opened my legs fully and carefully let my feet out, my legs stayed bent at a 45-degree angle while I opened my legs until they were at a complete 100-degree angle letting the hot Summer sun radiate my pink pussy.

"Good girl." She said as she got down on her stomach keeping her mouth next to my ear. I watched as the dog watched us, then with careful movements, he took slow steps towards me.

"Submit to him, Angel. If you don't he will kill us both." She said as the dog got closer to my legs while sniffing the air.

"But what if he has a disease? Like rabies? or worms?" I questioned curiously and without rebelliousness, as the dog began smelling my legs and I felt his snotty cold nose on my leg but I controlled myself making sure not to move or jerk in cold or fear.

"That's ok, a disease is easier to fix than wounds." She whispered as we watched him move around my leg to sniff my belly.

"But he is a stray he was just eating a rabbit," I said as I felt his long slobbery tongue lash out on my belly button and he licked with curiosity.

"Its alright, I know dogs and this one looks ok, he is just dirty... mangy... filthy..." She said getting closer to my ear and letting her warm breath tickle my ear while she watched the dog go up to my breasts and make generous licks on my nipples.

"Just look at him Angel, look he's hungry and malnourished he is." She whispered huskily as the dog kept licking my nipples as droplets of milk leaked out, he gently bit on my nipple and pressed down and I felt a stream of milk squirt fro my nipple and entering his mouth, he groaned in happiness and he kept up, I felt no pain as he kept pressing and getting more squirts of milk.

"Once a puppy, always a puppy." She said as he drank from me, then I felt myself empty but he kept trying, before long he left my swollen breast alone and move to the other one, but being on the other side was difficult, so he jumped over my belly and came back to attack the other breast, his teeth nibble my nipple while he pressed down earning more squirts of milk right into his mouth.

"Give him the nutrients he needs to live Angel, he is a good boy but he just needs some food." She said as I felt my breast empty once more.

The dog tried to get more but after a while, he gave up seeing as I was empty, he went back to licking my breasts and moved down to my belly button.

"He is spreading his scent on you showing his dominance." She said as he licked my sensitive belly button. Finally, he licked his chops then began walking away back to the rabbit, I took a deep gentle breath in relief and exhaled down my body.

"See that wasn't so bad." She said trying to fake relief but I heard her disappointment. However, breathing down my body was not the best move as my breath had blown across my pussy and let my scent ride the wind towards the dog.

He stopped right before he bit the rabbit and sniffed the air, then he licked his chops and pointed back at me.

"Oh must have smelled something else." She said faking worry but actually held a tone of intrigue. The dog then pointed right at my center and slowly stalked forward.

"Mona?" I whispered.

"Don't be afraid, Angel. He is just a hungry and lonely dog. You submitting to him is what will save our lives." She said as the dog reached my feet and kept coming closer his eyes and nose pointed right at my pussy.

"Just look at him, Angel." She said happily making me look at him as fearful tears flowed from my eyes as he got closer and closer to my wide open pussy.

"Look at how filthy he is covered in dirt, blood, bugs and who knows what else, and he is going to turn that pussy just as filthy as him." She said with too much enthusiasm as I was just beyond scared.

"Let him dominate you, Angel, let his filthy, mangy tongue infect and devour your perfect... and clean... pussy." She whispered as I lightly shook in arousal as his cold wet nose touched my slit making a dribble leak out.

"Such a filthy animal and he is going to get his fill of nutrients from your wonderful pussy, just imagine all of his fleas infesting in your bush while his blood-covered tongue just contaminates that prim virgin vagina." She said happily.

Then I felt it the slobbery thick tongue of that mangy stray dog lashed out and began devouring my pussy, he laid down with comfortable trust and assumed position that Rider takes, using his filthy paws to hold down my thighs gently pressing his thick sharp claws against my porcelain skin, that strong blood-covered muscle was a little gritty from dehydration but my pussy was glad to help him with that as I leaked in fear.

Suddenly I felt tiny legs squirming around my pussy bush telling me that just as she said fleas were making a home in my bush, then I felt his long tongue enter my pussy and lash at my cervix.

"Good girl Angel, bring this poor, filthy, mangy, stray back to health. Your pussy makes everyone and everything better." She says petting my head as I shook in pleasure.

"Can you feel your perfect and clean pussy being infected and infested. I bet he has lice too, I bet you feel so dirty don't you?" She said happily.

"Yes ma'am," I said as tears leaked down my face as my clit was flicked by that filthy tongue and I shuddered in arousal and fear but I didn't fight afraid of punishment and pain.

"Good girl." She said happily while petting me. Suddenly a light rustle caught our attention and made us look to find 4 matching puppies coming out of the brush.

"Aw. Look he is a daddy." Mona said. The puppies were just as mangy, flea-infested, filthy animals that their dad was.

"Those poor babies look hungry. Best let them feed to Angel." Mona said as she reached over me and lightly squeezed my breasts making a bead of milk come out of each and instantly the smell caught the puppies attention.

Mona slowly scooted away as the puppies came closer sniffing the air curiously.

"Mona? Don't leave me please." I begged in fear.

"I'm right here Angel just don't move. They can attack at any moment." She said nearby my legs were shaking but could not move while my pussy was under direct UV sunlight and my inner pussy was being covered in bloody contaminated slobber and the tongue was long hard and a bit gritty as it licked me. Then he leaned up and licked its chops getting more blood and dirt into his mouth before looking over at the puppies and did a few light yips before licking his chops once more as he let his thirsty tongue hang out and let filthy slobber drip in my open pussy. I moaned in unwanted pleasure at the feeling before he began licking me again.

Then looking I saw the puppies coming up to my body and smelling around my pussy, belly, and breasts, searching out that milky motherly scent that will fill their bellies and help them grow.

"Look at those puppies Angel, such hungry little babies. Let them feed from you, Angel and fill their bellies with your nutritious milk," Mona said happily again as the puppies found the milk sniffing around my breasts I felt their snotty and runny noses coating my nipples before 2 mouths latched onto each nipple and 4 paws massaged my breasts.

"Thats it Angel good girl. feel their filthy slobber enter your breasts and contaminate those large globes, forcing them to make milk for them and only them." Mona said as she was correct I did feel their doggy saliva enter my breasts and soak every milk maker in my breasts.

With the sunlight directly on me I had no choice but to close my eyes which instantly made my feeling sense higher but I couldn't let my mind wander because Mona just kept telling me to elt my body be contaminated by these stray dogs and that made my arousal even higher.

* * *

I had to lay there for who knows how long letting the stray dog get his fill from me as Mona whispered dirty sentences reminding me of how I was being infected. I orgasmed 7 times before Roy showed up with animal control.

"Wow. Now that's a way to get a stray dog to cooperate." one of the animal control men said as they all came up.

"Now be a good girl Angel and do as they say or you will face punishment," Mona said reminding me that all I can do is lay there and continue to let these stray dogs infect my body.

"Now let's get these strays leashed." The men said as with ease they used their retractable leashes and caught the necks of the dog and the puppies while my body still distracted them, and much to my displeasure a leash was also fastened around my neck.

However when they tried to pull them away from me it didn't work, the dogs were too strong to be pulled away (or should I say the men barely gave any strength trying to act as they did but are letting me be infected)

"Well, then Angel how about you help. Slowly stand up and lead the dogs to the van." Mona said making me think that I didn't have to lay here because those threats of being ripped apart may have been false and this dog was actually a trained dog that they left out here on purpose for this very reason. But are they that smart? Probably.

I did as ordered. Slowly I tried pushing myself to sit up or move but a loud growl on my clit making it vibrate and small growls vibrating my nipples told me that no they aren't that smart these are real stray dogs and my life is really in danger but all I can do is lay here and let them continue lick and suckle from me.

But somehow it worked, by simply holding the puppies to my chest I was able to stand up and I was lead by the leash on my neck to the van as the big dog kept his snout in between my legs to keep licking me.

However, when we got to the van the dog couldn't be picked up or moved and the puppies held on strong to my breasts.

"Alright then Angel go ahead and get in the cage to lure them in," Mona ordered with a threatening smirky tone. So afraid of punishment I did as ordered. The leash was removed from my neck and they helped me to climb into the large cage that was placed at the rear of the van letting 3 sides be seen to the public while the back was seen by the inside of the van. I sat on the side of the cage holding the puppies to me and waited for the big dog ready to gently dump the puppies and bolt out of the cage. But I shouldn't have been surprised.

The dog was unleashed and jumped into the cage separating my legs with his snout and returning his filthy tongue to my pussy then right after that the sage door was closed and locked.

"Alright now, let's get these dogs to the shelter." one of the men said as a bolt lock was clicked to the cage locking me in with the dogs.

As the van drove off I was waved off by a happy and smiling Roy and Mona while they shouted at me. 

"Be a good girl or be punished," Mona shouted happily.

The dog kept his tongue on me the whole drive to the shelter and what was worse it felt like they took the scenic route going through town square and the business part of town letting everyone see my naked body be licked and suckled by these filthy dogs.

When we arrived at the animal shelter the people there leashed all of us once again. Once again I was helped from the cage holding the puppies to my chest as the dog kept his snout between my legs as I walked.

They led us into the shelter then straight into the bathing section, the dog stood in front of me and continued to lash at my pussy running his snotty nose along my bushy hair was now running with lice and fleas.

The groomers removed my dog jewelry leaving me naked but unable to remove the animals just yet.

I stood there being licked as they put both of us in a shower and hosed us down with warm water, we had 2 groomers each and they refused to separate us.

"What a cute family of dogs." the female teenager worker said in a cutesy tone making me blush and cry into the warm water.

They weren't even able to get him off of me enough when they took an electric clipper to my bush and shaved my pussy bald, I had to sit with my legs open as a handsome teenage boy shaved my cunt while the dog kept licking and he was getting a stroked with shampoo.

Luckily since the dog or the puppies didn't touch my head they only shampooed my hair letting me keep my waist-length silky locks.

After he was washed, cleaned, blowdried, and teeth brushed he was a fine strong champion of white fluff-that still licked my pussy even as they rubbed there bare hands over it with dog shampoo doing the same with my breasts.

Once we were both clean, I was redressed in a new hot pink and diamond collar, the gold heart-shaped tag read 'Angel if found please call Mona.' but nothing else, my body felt naked as a hairless dog.

They gave him a simple bandana around his neck then they leashed both of us, I could do nothing as we were lead to the backyard where all of the dogs were running happy, playing, and free. Then we were released.

I stood there as I was still getting licked which caught the attention of the other dogs

Then by evil glares of the shelter volunteers, I was forced to sit down on the concrete that was void of dog poop and urine stains, then I opened my legs submissively but with remorse and I kept them open as many dogs were falling over each other to lick my newly bald and clean pussy. While small teen puppies were fighting over the other puppies for my large milky breasts, so with another glare from the shelter workers I laid down and let my body be nuzzled, licked and suckled by dogs and puppies.

They kept me and the dogs outside for a good 30 minutes before each dog was leashed and lead back inside.

I was leashed with the dog and puppies I arrived with and to my utter horror, they led us all to the same cage in the center of the kennel letting visitors and animals look inside and they closed and locked the cage door, once again locking inside like an animal.

"We got a call from your owner, she says that she will come by and pick you up tomorrow so, for now, get some rest and we will bring you dinner." The handsome teenager said as he finished locking the cage and then walked away laughing with the teenage girl he worked with.

I felt a cold nose poke its way through my legs, so with exhaustion I laid down on the large dog bed and left my legs open towards the door, the dog settled himself in between my legs using his freshly cleaned paws and filed down nails to hold open my legs as he went to work licking from my pussy. Pleasure and exhaustion lulling me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the puppies all piled around my breasts while the big dog was in between my legs and his head on my cunt, while Mona and Roy were outside the cage taking pictures and smiling with happiness gushing over how happy we all looked together.

When preparing our discharge, I was dressed in a new set of jewelry, a bundle of silver hanging chains laid on my chest just above my breasts while a single chin ran down in between my breasts leading to a rhinestone pendant over my belly button that was connected to 2 chains around my waist and one leading down to a clamp on my clit making it stand out, the chain ran through my crack around the but plug with my tail hanging through a jeweled circle then coming up to attach to another pendant above my butt connecting the diaper chain the waist chain with a long wave of bundled chain hanging over my back.

On my wrists was pink lace cuffs and on my feet was silver anklet with a bundle of chains hanging over my feet leading to a toe ring on the pointer toe. the bundle wave of chains was attached to my collar on each shoulder while smaller waves laid over my shoulder and on my upper arm. On my head was a headband of tall fluffy cat ears with pink lace centers and a flower crown. My ears were jeweled with simple gold and diamond studs while my face had henna eyeliner and eyeshadow while silver rods were once again glued to my cheeks as whiskers and henna colored my lips before being drawn up my cupids bow and the nostril holes of my nose then contouring up my nose and ending at my henna colored eyebrows.

The shelter had groomed me to perfection and even permed my hair to give it an animalistic wavy curl, but to my surprise, I wasn't the only one they were picking up.

I laid against the stinky car door while my legs were held open my Rider and the newly reformed stray dog that was now named Tamer, he was easily bigger then Rider now that I see them side to side and they had caught on to each other easily, Rider was made Omega and Tamer was made Alpha, Tamer held my left leg while Rider held my right leg and they both whined in happiness as they licked from my pussy, while the puppies were all feeding from my nipples.

"I know your tired Angel and you've been a very good girl, but we have another stop to make today. My father is in a retirement home and he needs some cheering up so we are going to pay him a visit." Mona said happily as she drove through the community and I had no idea where we were going.

Before long I saw her pull up at a large and intimidating building that looked like a mix between a hospital and a mansion.

"Oh, and one more thing," Mona said looking back at me.

"I got a call fro you mom asking about how you were doing, I told her that you were doing your part staying with us helping me around the house and that I treat you like one of my own, so I asked her if you could stay for the rest of the Summer and she agreed. Isn't that wonderful?" She explained grabbing her purse and collecting her things from the car, My eyes grew in shock, was what she is saying true? Am I really stuck with her for the summer?

"She also said that if you misbehave in any way then I am allowed to punish you as I see fit." She said happily before pulling herself from the car, She opened the back door leashing both dogs and pulling them out as Roy opened my door and helped me out.

I shook with a chill as the morning air was cool again. I looked up to view the scenery when I felt my body twinge with embarrassment as many elderly men were looking at me as well as male nurses.

'Just like the prison, I bet.' I thought to myself as Roy attached my leash and I was lead inside of the large hospital.

Roy sat me down in a chair and tied the leash to the armrest in the waiting room as Mona was busy at the front desk.

The place was indeed like a mansion with its 1800s style. Yellow beige floral wallpaper, wood finishings, wood floorings, fireplace in every room, and Edison bulb chandeliers.

"Angel." I heard making me turn my head as Mona had untied my leash and gently tugged it to make me stand.

"Come along let's cheer up grandpa," Mona said Roy was nowhere in sight so I guessed that he took the dogs for a walk considering we were in the car for a while.

The elevator was creaky but it worked and as I passed nurses, doctors visitors, and patients alike I felt exposed as they stared.

We were on the second to the top floor as we walked down the hall leading to room 1812, 'Edgar'

We entered the room to find it was just like Mona's house, stacks of clothes, trash, a messy kitchen, an overpowering smell of animal spray and old men's cologne.

"Hi Grandpa," Mona said leaning down to press a kiss to a handsome old man that was sitting in a wheelchair staring at a Tv that was playing an old western movie. He wore a red sweater over a white polo, black dress pants and red house shoes over grey socks, his face was wrinkly but handsome while his salt and pepper hair was coiffed.

"Ah, Mona good to see you, dear." He said taking her hand in both of his wrinkly ones.

"Good to see you too. I brought you some company." Mona said motioning towards me to walk forward, Edgar's eyes landed on me and grew as big as dinner plates.

"Oh, you brought me a new cat? Oh, thank you."He said happily holding out his arms with a smile.

"Her name is Angel," Mona said as I slowly walked over the piles of old newspapers and passed 3 cats sleeping.

"Come here, Angel, COme Kitty come on." He beckoned me and I obeyed diligently. I got close enough he easily grasped my waist and strongly lead me to sit on his lap so to balance myself I reach my arm around his shoulders. I decided to be polite so I looked at him with a caring grin as he smiled back at me, before he gently laid his head on my breast.

"Thank you so much, Mona." He said before reaching his lips down and taking my nipple to his mouth.

"That's not all grandpa." I heard Mona say as he knelt in front of us and I could only watch as she unzipped his pants to easily pull out the longest and widest dick I have ever seen. My eyes bugged at the sight. I knew it would lead to this, it was most likely I would be spending the night here and be picked up in the morning. Edgar moved his hand to my other breast and kneaded it with care while he drank from me.

I could only watch as Mona took a tub of vaseline and squeezed out some toothpaste on it, then with a small spoon, she mixed them up.

Taking a large glob of the concoction in her hand and then grasped the flaccid dick that was slowly hardening, then with gentle hands she rubbed the stuff on the dick and shaft coating the tip and shaft well making it goopy and leaving a nice ice cream swirl on his tip as the dick was at full hard-on.

"Alright Angel, on you get," Mona said as she grabbed my waist and helped me (by force) to straddle the old man. Edgar happily reached down and held open my pussy as I shook while Mona pushed me down by my shoulders, I felt the thick goop rub against my lips before the thick dick slid into me with ease, my new hymen broke easily and without pain, I slid down fully and my body just accepted him until I was firmly seated on his lap. I arched my back I pleasure as my lips were released to wrap around my waist and Mona's hands left me.

Edgar made regular switches between suckling one breast and kneading the other. While he was ok just sitting there firmly planted inside of my body, occasionally he would pump up into me but at his age, he came quickly sending small spurts of ancient semen into my hungry womb.

It was a simple but slow position so at some point I fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up was weird considering I had a very long flaccid penis sleeping inside of me, and an old man nuzzling my breasts as he slept. Outside the sun in a different place, so with gentle movements. I pulled myself up feeling the thick glop as the penis fell from my pussy, his penis was clean telling me that the glop was still inside of my pussy. I was careful in putting the penis back into his pants. I laid a blanket over him and left him to sleep snoring away.

With slow and gentle steps I made my way through the apartment not finding Mona anywhere.

"This might be my chance?" I said to myself.

"I just need to find some spare clothes and a phone I can call ad ask for help," I said to myself again. I went into a room that looked like a bedroom with a large bed with a quilt that looked nasty. I made my way over to his closet and knelt to look inside and only finding piles of trash or newspapers. Suddenly a rough licking on my clit caught my attention, turning around I see 4 cats sitting next to each other and staring at my pussy than before I could move a ripple of pleasure ran through me as they all began to lick at my pussy and suddenly my arousal awoke from the slow fucking I had earlier.

"Oh come on not now," I said trying to stand but failing as 3 more cats came under me and joined the public licking, then I felt sharps needles and suction on my nipples, looking down I see 2 kittens pawing at my breasts and their little mouths attached to my milky nipples and I felt my milk leave me there kitty saliva entered my breasts.

"Oh, I found her." I heard making me look to find a male nurse walk up to me, he was quick to pick me up around my waist just like a cat, the cats, and kittens released with ease.

"Time for bed little one, Edgar needs his nap and its best if it's in his bed with a cuddle buddy." He said sitting me down on the soft and fluffy bed.

"Let's remove these shall we, it will be more comfortable for him." The nurse said as he easily unlatched my jewelry from the collar and pulled it all down to my waist, then yanking my waist towards him pulled it all right off even the clamp on my clit making it swell and pulsate. He put the jewelry on a hanger and left it in the closet before coming back to take off my headband and gently pull off the whiskers.

"There, much better and more comfortable." He said laying them on a cluttered dresser, just as Edgar rolled up in his wheelchair.

"There you are, my Angel. Its time for a nap." He said rolling up to the bed and locking it into place before gently standing and sitting on the bed.

"Lay down Angel get comfortable." The male nurse said as he picked me up bridal style and laid me out himself but he turned me on my side before he knelt down and picked up 2 big cats, one was a multicolored fluffy Tabby and one of a black and white patchy.

"Here we go." He said setting them both down to make furry puddles then with ease he leads one head towards my nipple and the large cat took the invitation taking my nipple into its mouth and latching on while his paws began kneading my breast before the nurse did the same to the other cat.

I felt the bed shift before Edgar cuddled his wrinkly naked body up to mine, he sighed in happiness as he wrapped his arms around me and holding me close, one hand went to hold up the weight of one breast while the other hand went down to rub along the insides of my slit.

The Male nurse said nothing but only smiled as he opened my legs effectively separating them, while holding the top leg up he reaches in between and I felt the tip of the newly thickened cock touch my entrance and with goopy lubricated ease it slid in fully, I moaned at the feeling as Edgar kept tickling my inner slit.

"Ah, sweet pussy to fall asleep in." He moaned happily. The nurse bent down to pick up another large cat, this one was all fluffy white with 2 different colored eyes, he  set the cat on the bed right in front of my pussy and Edgar held open my lips and watched over my shoulder with a wicked smirk the matched the nurses, both of them smiled happily as the cat took my swollen nipple sized clit in its mouth and suckled hungrily while its paws went to the inner sides of my clit and began kneading.

"Good kitty. Now you 2 get some rest and I will see you later." The nurse said closing the blinds and turning off the light before leaving happily. Edgar sighed in happiness as he held his hand on my cunt while my nipples and clit were being suckled and my pussy was filled with thick cock.

When Edgar came again and the feeling of fresh hot sperm ignited my insides and I came too. Exhaustion taking over as I fell asleep with ease.

* * *

After the nap the nurse woke us up, I found all of the cats nestled around my naked body all purring happily. When I moved they all awoke with meows and yawns, I felt Edgar pull himself from me as he got off the bed on the other side while the nurse helped him to dress. Once the cats were mostly away I sat up and stretched before standing up.

I hugged my arms over my breasts as both Edgar and the nurse looked at me with lecherous smiles while they worked on getting Edgar dressed.

I stood there and watched as I was being watched.

"Alright now let's get you two down to the cafeteria for some lunch." The nurse said draping a blanket over Edgar as he sat in the wheelchair, the nurse moved the wheelchair to point towards the door before he pulled out my leash.

"Here we go." He said clicking the leash onto my collar before giving it to Edgar, Edgar held the leash and I was forced to walk alongside them. My naked body on display.

"Arms at your sides Angel you have a lovely body and everyone here will be happy to gaze at it," Edgar said, I did as told and let my arms hang by my side. We walked the halls passing visitors, patients, doctors and nurses each getting an eyeful.

"Alright, here we go." The nurse said as he turned the Edgar into a large cafeteria with tall glass walls that showed the outside and what looked like 50 tables filled with people all bustling about.

I blushed deeply as the nurse drove Edgar right through the middle of the crowd and all eyes floated right towards me. To my horror, Edgar was parked on a stage where 10 tables were set up for what looked like the wealthiest of the residents. Edgar was parked near the front of the stage, I was about to take the seat next t him but was stopped by the nurse, he chuckled as he picked me up bridal style then laid me out on the table pointing my pussy to the crowd and Edgar.

"Now just give us a minute to fill your plate, Edgar."The nurse said as he and another nurse brought food up and they began putting the food...on my pussy. my cunt was covered in hot and thick macaroni and cheese, my clit was covered in hot and steaming mashed potatoes, then a thick but short roll of meat was inserted into my pussy it was hot and dry but I instantly began to juice coating the meat. Then a plate was set next to Edgar with 2 dinner rolls.

"Let the meat set inside of her for a little while to let her juice coat it well and flavor it." The nurse said.

"Thank you," Edgar said as the other nurse generously poured hot gravy over the mashed potatoes and I felt it run down my crack before a rough wet tongue stopped it and licked up. I laid there and didn't move as Edgar began to eat, licking the potatoes slowly, his tongue easily flicking my clit as he licked and ate.

"Delicious." He said I watched with a blush as he pulled apart a roll and dragged it along what was left of the mashed potatoes and then rubbing it around my clit. He happily put the roll to his mouth and ate.

I shook in pleasure as he did it again and again until there were only small gritty pieces left which he gladly cleaned up with his tongue, he was slow and torturous as he pulled out the roll of meat and took a large bite of it.

"Mmmm. Tasty." He said before pushing it back in and my body closed around it. His tongue may be shorter than a dog's but it was thicker and rougher from age,  he held my legs apart as he ate the macaroni and cheese from my cunt then used the second roll to clean up the leftover cheese.

Over the course of the meal, many people came to watch and take pictures while Edgar would pull out the meat and take a bite before putting it back in to soak in my juices.

I laid there and did nothing afraid of punishment.

* * *

After lunch and a quick plate of food of my own. I was leashed once again but this time a nurse took me away from Edgar as he was lead back to his apartment.

"Bye Angel. Come visit me again," he said as he was rolled away. The nurse was a tall bulky man who said nothing but he lead into a bathroom where a large tub of water was waiting. He kept the leash on the collar but only removed the collar leaving me fully naked, placing it on a hook before he picked me up bridal style and set me in the water. I laid there and relaxed as he took a bar of soap and scrubbed my body clean taking extra cleaning on my pussy and even taking a hosed jet to spray inside cleaning out toothpaste, meat grease, and leftover sperm.

He was even gentle in washing my hair and scrubbing my scalp.

Once I was clean he emptied the tub and pulled me out. I only stood and shivered as he rubbed my body down with a dry towel then rung out my hair before brushing it straight. He was gentle with me and his face had a look of neutrality, so I couldn't read him I could only see that he was doing his job, he clicked the collar back on me and pulled my leash once more leading me out of the bathroom.

Walking down the halls is so embarrassing especially when the nurse stops to talk to someone and I am forced to let whoever touch and grope me.

"In here Angel." He said as he leads me into a simple room, it was bare except for a table and chairs which were taken up by Mona and a doctor.

"I found her in the cafeteria." The nurse said clicking my leash to the table.

"She was trying to get a resident to eat food from her pussy." He said making grow my eyes in shock and shake in fear.

"You see, Miss Mona. Your daughter is quite a disturbance. We have no idea where her clothes are." The doctor stated as Mona was giving me an appalled face that was obviously fake.

"Yes, I'm sorry I try to teach her but it just doesn't work. I have even found her laying naked with the dogs and letting them lick her pussy. She even believes that she is from another family and that a sister she doesn't even have is coming to take care away. Where did I go wrong I don't understand?" Mona cried acting as if she was disappointed. I shook in anger and fear but too scared to say anything.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Mona said standing up and taking out her riding crop instantly scaring me. I didn't know what to say or to do.

"Very well then you shall be punished. Nurse if you could help me please." Mona said threateningly snapping her riding crop on her hand.

The Nurse reached down and picked me up by nothing but my thighs opening them as he held me up and letting my pussy open to Mona. She said nothing as she began lashing my poor clit with the riding crop once more. The Doctor sat and watched with a devious smile on his face as Mona also had a matching smile. I kept my mouth closed not making a sound as she rained down lashes, she would take a 20-second break before raining down the next one counting a total of 30 lashes.

"Good girl." She said putting the riding crop back in her bag before sitting down once again. The nurse brought me over to sit in a chair next to her and forced my legs closed making my clit throb in pain as I could only sit there and suffer in silence.

"Well, I do have a treatment option." The doctor said making my eyes go wide.

"Oh?" Mona said.

"Yes. You admit her here for a week and we will help take care of her delusions." the doctor said opening a file with a treatment contract.

"Just sign here and we will take care of her." The doctor said holding out a pen. I was scared silent and shook in fear.

"What a wonderful idea. I do have a guest coming to stay with us for a while with her baby she is a friend of another daughter so I don't want Angel to think that she is her sister and cause problems so I think some time here will do her some good. But how about instead you make it a month?" Mona said revising the contract to say a month instead of a week.

"A month? Are you sure?" The doctor asked with more experience in acting shocked.

"Yes, this way you can use her to medicate all of those aging men," Mona said happily as she signed the contract and I instantly got worried.

"Really?" The doctor said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Yes, it just breaks my heart thinking about all of those older men that just want or need a good release into a beautiful young pussy. So you use her for that and hopefully, it will help her with her problem with dogs." Mona said grabbing her bag and standing up before gently patting my head.

"What a wonderful idea. She could go on rounds with the medicine staff and it could be a part of their daily medication." The doctor thought aloud with happiness as my life was being planned.

"Yes, oh and don't worry about giving her a room. We can't afford it so just let her spend the night in a different residents room each night." Mona said happily.

"Perfect." The doctor said shaking her hand as he took the file in his hands.

"And don't be afraid to also let the doctors, nurses, or visitors get their release from her as well. She is a very good girl, and if she isn't you may punish her as you deem fit." Mona said with an easy air. I was shaking in fear and anger but too afraid to say anything.

"Very good Miss. Mona, then we will see you in a month." The doctor said opening the door just as the nurse pulled out my chair and forced me to stand and walk.

"See you then. Bye Angel, be a good girl." Mona said waving me off and disappearing down another hallway.

"Alright well. Nurse please take Angel to the baby room and get her fixed up, she needs a bit of rest before the nightly medicine rounds and tonight she will sleep with the Jones'." The doctor stated while looking at me.

"Yes, Doctor." The nurse said in a gruff tone.

The nurse pulled my leash and I followed diligently, down 3 different hallways passing people and stopping once at a nurses station so he can flirt with a pretty female nurse while an older man happily played with my breasts.

Then down a bright pink hallway covered with childlike paintings and drawing, we stopped at a simple pink door, inside was a baby designed bedroom, it had an adult size diaper changing table and a crib with a TV mounted on the wall playing cartoons. He picked me up again and laid me on the changing table, I did and said nothing but shook in fear as he separated my legs and inspected my pussy, opening my lips to look around and feel my clit before pressing his fingers inside to feel around.

I let silent tears fall down my face which he ignored as he was generous in his work, he took baby oil that had been warmed in the microwave and holding open my pussy he poured the hot oil into my hole, I felt so oily as he stopped pouring but kept holding open my pussy. Next, he took a bottle of baby powder and generously tapped out what felt like a lot of it directly into my pussy and letting the powder mix with the oil then poured more around my clit, over my cunt, and on my anus. he let my pussy close and I felt a small droplet of oil leak out but he took it to his finger before he slowly began to massage me, he was gentle as he made a paste from the oil and powder and coated my pussy and anus easily massaging my swollen and welt covered clit.

I laid there panting as he stopped his massage then taking up what looked like a giant pacifier he slowly slid it inside of my pussy and let my clit hang in a small hole, the large nipple filled me up and felt rubbery as the paste coated it making it hard to push out. Lifting up my pelvis and laid out a large pink diaper below me and with skilled hand wrapped it around my pelvis and strapping it into place. 

 Once the diaper was on he picked me up again and set me inside of the crib, taking off my collar and hanging it up on a hook on the wall of the room, he pulled up 2 breast pumps attached to a bra, I sat up and still while silently crying as he tied the bra to my chest and settled my breasts in the pumps.

He looked at him and his stoic face as he closed the crib and locked it, he walked around to the door and opening it leaving it open as elderly people, visitors, doctors, and nurses all passed by was looked inside.

"Get some rest Angel you will need it." He said taking a remote from the wall and instantly I fell forward as the pacifier vibrated intensely the hole on my clit created wonderful suction, and the breast pumps vibrated and sucked my boobs collecting my milk. I couldn't lay on my front because of the pumps so I laid on my back. I grunted at the pleasure I received as the machines didn't stop and didn't slow, so it wasn't long before I thrashed my body in intense pleasuring orgasm.

I laid there and shook as it caused exhaustion so even with the machines and pleasure running through me, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

 "Time to wake up." I heard as I felt hands on me, I was on my back seeing the crib surrounded by curious children while the nurse from earlier removed the breast pump bra and let my now swollen breasts out making the children laugh.

"Look she is a big kid but still has to wear diapers." one of the kids said making the others laugh, it was a good group of 20 kids. Then the nurse opened the diaper letting them all see the pacifier as it was removed letting thick ropes of white paste exit my pussy, my clit swollen and painful from the lashing and the suction.

"Ewwww." One kid said.

"Look she peed herself." another id said making them laugh as the nurse brought over a wipe and began cleaning me up while they laughed more.

"Do all girls look like that nurse?" One boy asked.

"Yeah it's so ugly." another boy commented.

"No, she is just special like that." The nurse said as he opened my hole and easily pushed a clean wipe inside and pulled out more paste.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww." They all said.

"Her privates look like it needs to blow its nose." one girl commented making the collective EW get louder.

Once I was clean the nurse picked me up and had me stand while the kids gathered around me. the nurse clicked my collar back on with my leash.

"Why does she wear a collar?" One child asked.

"Because she likes being treated like she is a cat and she likes being naked." The nurse said as he leads me out of the room with the kids following and some even taking my hands.

My clit hurt as I walked but I could do nothing about it as it was squished between my legs as I walked. We stopped at a small cafeteria filled with children.

"Alright here kids, you take Angel and get her fed then bring her back after Dinner." The nurse said handing my leash to one of the kids.

"Yay, come on Angel lets go play," they said pulling me into the crowd of playing children.

I liked being with the children more as their minds didn't think like adults however when they pushed me to lay on a table I could do nothing as the kids brought up markers and they began to draw and color on my naked body. One kid even took his mashed potatoes as he had his friends hold my legs open and suddenly my pussy was target practice as they all threw food at it.

At least I got to eat whatever missed and landed next to my head.

After dinner, the kids were being led out and I was brought back to the nurse, my pussy covered in food and my body covered in marker and drawings.

"looks like you will need another bath," he said taking my leash and leading me back to the main hospital. if I thought walking through the halls in the nude was embarrassing, it was worse when I was covered in marker and food.

In the bathroom, he hosed me down first getting off the excess food and spurting the shower head up my vagina cleaning out food and the oil/powder paste. Then on towards the bathtub where he scrubbed me down with a bar of soap once more until I was shiny and clean, even going over my arms, legs, armpits, and pussy with a razor shaving off the hair.

I was cleaned and towel-dried once again when he put a different collar on my neck, this one was white with diamonds and had a medical tag on the side while the gem-shaped dog tag read 'Angel; Property of St. Gentile's hospital; Please return if found.'

Then he attached a medical bracelet to my ankle I could read it from afar that it said 'Angel, Age 18, Human pet of St. Gentiles' hospital and it had a barcode.

I was officially their property now.

* * *

The nurse led me what felt like to the other side of the hospital taking the scenic route, stopping to talk to anyone, and letting anyone who wanted to pet my naked body.

Finally, we reached a part of the hospital that smelled like urine and old people.

"Hey, Sarah." He said as he latched my leash onto her cart filled with medicine.

"This must be Angel." She said looking at me, all I could do was lightly smile and nod in recognition.

"What a good kitty." She said patting my head.

"She is indeed. She's all you're for your rounds and Doctor prescribed that she give her pussy medicine to each man you give medicine to and then she is to spend the night with the Jones'." He said as she took her barcode scanner and knelt to my ankle and scanned my barcode bracelet.

"Very good I will take care of it." She said clicking her keyboard.

"Alright see you tomorrow. Night Angel." He said before walking away knowing I wouldn't answer.

"Ok so let's start our rounds." She said pushing her cart and making me follow.

* * *

30 rooms. She took me to 30 rooms with elderly men, and the routine was always the same. We entered the room the man would see me and light up like a Christmas tree, she told them they had to take their medicine and they could play with me because I was a good therapy kitty.

30 times I straddled elderly men as their old wrinkly dicks made their home inside of me, and 30 times they sent their ancient semen deep into my womb, 30 times while they lightly bounced me on their rods did they grasp my breasts and played with them and suckling on them.

But it was actually 42 times that I got fucked because once the elderly men were spent if they had visitors I had to let the visitors fuck me too and let them fill up my womb with their semen too sometimes with a wife and/or child watching and laughing.

I was tired once again my pussy felt raw as I walked but thankfully Sarah had gotten a routine of wiping me after every use.

After round 17 Sarah had called for another nurse to come and bring a wheelchair, so for the rest of the rounds I was wheeled around in a wheelchair with (for whatever reason) they decided it best to tie my arms and legs to the chair unable to cover my naked body as I was driven through the retirement home.

I was parked by the nurse's station as Sarah finished making her logs about her rounds, the chair was locked and I was tied down so as people were coming and going everyone could see me on full display and I really couldn't do anything when some visitors had brought their service dog a bulldog with its nose and mouth dripping in drool and with its short legs they had to help him sit in my lap, as they let him lick my pussy cleaning out the sperm from inside and flicking my overly sensitive clit, while 2 puppies were brought to my leaking nipples and they happily attached to them drinking my milk and massaging my breasts with their paws all the while their owners spoke with the other nurse at the station.

The dog's tongue was long, thick, strong, and slobbery. I could feel its tastebuds brushing against my sensitive skin, I could tell he was trained considering he paid special attention to my clit sometimes as bothe the big dog between my legs and the puppies were overly drolling making my entire body covered in drool.

I watched the clock as an hour passed before the people took their dogs and left, then as another 30 minutes passed, I had to let an old man come up and flick my slobbery clit sometimes happily squeezing and massaging my breasts letting the dog drool seep into my skin.

Finally, a nurse took the old man down one hall and Sarah drove my wheelchair down another one. My body was tender, sore and a little chilly while I was still tired. She didn't speak but occasionally stopped to talk to someone, she led me back to the front of the retirement village before heading towards the elevator, riding the elevator we went up to the 6th floor. Looking around as we stepped off the elevator I got scared when I saw in big letters 'Psych Ward for the mentally, criminally, and elderly insane'

I shook with fear as Sarah waved to the lady at the front desk and headed down a corridor that said 'Apartments for the Elderly insane.'

"Here we are." She said stopping the chair in front of a heavy door with the name 'Emery and Emily Jones' she swiped her card on the card reader and the door clinked open before she pushed it open so that she could wheel me inside.

The walls were white but decorated with portraits, the floor was hardwood and had fluffy rugs, small wet dogs (fresh from a bath) were running around as she parked me in a living room. It was definitely an apartment with a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom.

And sitting right in front of the Tv was an elderly woman and an elderly man bot looking fairly young, maybe late 60's early 70's.

"Emery? Emily?" Sarah called coming around.

"Oh, Sarah hello when did you get here. I could have baked cookies." Emily said happily getting up to show me that she wore a bathrobe over her simple orange nightdress.

"It's ok I'm just dropping off a gift for you." She said as Emery looked up as well before standing up showing me that he was a head shorter than Emily who was the same height as me. Sarah pointed towards me, both Emery and Emily wore their nightclothes as they stared at me with lost eyes and scary smiles, but more scared as these people were in a psych ward.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Emily said coming up to me with Emery.

"This is Angel she is a patient here but is being allowed by her mother to give company to patients who need it, she will be staying with you two for the night," Sarah said as I saw in the corner of my eyes noticing that her version of night was dropping me off at 4 hours until sundown and that she was heading towards the door as Emily came up and began petting my head while Emery knelt down to inspect my pussy.

"Good doggy." She said happily.

"Her pussy looks good too but it looks like she needs a bath she smells likes dirty dog." He said standing up and shedding his robe.

"Well then let's get to work, Good thing its bath time for all of the dogs," Emily said pushing the wheelchair I was tied down on toward the bathroom as the other 4 small dogs followed us.

It was easy for Emery to cut the zip ties that tied me to the chair. I stood there naked and shy lightly hiding my nudity as the dogs all jumped on my legs and whining and I knew what they wanted, they could probably smell it. They were a cocker spaniel, a Boston terrier, a corgi, and a beagle

Emily took off her robe and slid on an apron that read 'Dog Momma' and I could tell she uses it to give her dogs baths.

"Alright doggies in the bath," She said splashing the water and instantly the 4 dogs got into the water, then just as quickly the clean water turned a bit murky and fur began to float around.

"Oh, yes I love their monthly baths," Emily said watching with happiness as the dogs wrestled splashing water around and making a mess.

"Come on Angel you too," Emily said pressing her hand on my back pushing me towards the large bathtub, stepping in helped calm the dogs the water was warm and sudsy.

"Now you be a good girl and sit down while Momma gives all of you good dogs a bath." She said happily, I sat in that bathwater slowly feeling the warm water engulf me while the dogs all licked the parts of my body that weren't int he water and unfortunately that also meant my nipples. Emily picked up her dog shampoo and I could only watch as she suds up a dry crusty and stinky sponge that was covered in dog fur, as soon as she got it wet I could smell the age-old scent coming from it. It reeked of an old dog.

"Come on up you get." She said patting the side of the tub, I did as commanded and sat on the side of the tub, My legs pointed at the tub as she commanded which also gave the dogs an open advantage. 

"Now be a good girl and help with distract the others while I bathe them." She said as the dog easily got closer and Emily spread my legs before 4 warm dog tongue began lashing my pussy and then only watched as she washed each dog.

Then with the fur-covered, dog shampoo filled sponge she washed me too, spreading the horrible smelling shampoo all over and making me smell like an old moldy dog. She even used the sponge on my hair. This was my third bathing today, but it was the only one that I would come out dirtier than when I went in.

"Such a good girl." She said finishing my washing before she lightly splashed the water.

"Alright back in the water you go." She said and I followed orders getting back in the water and while she began rinsing off the dog shampoo in the filthy dog bathwater and the dogs went back to playing around me.

"Now last thing to wash. sit up on that back wall dear." She said making me stand up before sitting back down on the back wall of the bathtub that was against the wall but also had a divet for a seat and it reclined back.

"Very good. Now let's get the pussy cleaned up." She said as she easily stepped her feet into the bath using one hand she opened my pussy and I could only watch in horror as she poured the dog shampoo directly into my hole. 

"Now for lathering." She said taking a cup of the filth dog water and lightly poured it in only giving a little before pressing the sponge inside of me and began pumping spreading the foul soap as a sting rushed through me, she lathered the soap around my clit and down to my anus with the sponge making it very sudsy as her blank eyes stared at my pussy while she smiled.

She moved the soap up to my cunt and cleaned the area and taking special attention to my raw clit letting the dog shampoo clean me and sting the sensitive skin.

"There we go all clean. Now back in the water." She said making me get back in I reached down to try and rinse but my hands were slapped away.

"No, no that's my job dear." She said rather sternly.

I nodded in submission but followed her as she moved my body to where my pussy was up against a metal hole in the tub and she carefully pushed my shoulders to make me lean back and letting my hair rinse out, while my pussy open and she gently reached over to a panel on the wall and pressed a button making the bath jets start-up and one was hitting me directly at my pussy making me moan and groan, the pressure hit my clit while some spewed right up inside cleaning out the dog shampoo. She hummed a happy tune as on hand went down to my pussy keeping it open for the jet while she rubbed circles around my clit and her other hand went to brush through my hair rinsing it out.

After a while she let the water drain out leaving me laying on the tub floor as she continued brushing my hair and circling my clit, with the water gone the jet was only spurting air whish she happily opened my pussy to let it dry out the dog water and the air hit my clit with a chill.

"Alright out you come." She said tapping the side of the tub. I did as told standing up and stepping out then for the 3rd time today she rubbed me down with a towel but this one was wet, covered in dog fur and smelled like dog, obviously she used it to dry her dogs too.

"Good girl, all clean." She said after ringing out my hair and taking a dog fur-covered brush to my hair.

I followed her back out to the main apartment where Emery sat watching Tv then smiled as I came around.

"Oh, much better such a good girl. Come on come sit on my lap like a good doggy." He said patting his lap. I had no choice as the front door was locked and I had nowhere to go.

"Now sit here in between us dear." She said making me confused but did as told, but then I caught on as she held my head while he grabbed my legs, I was turned to lay down over there laps, my pussy was over his and my head on hers, I looked towards the Tv and watched the crime tv show play and tried to ignore his hands that were leisurely fiddling with my body, one hand was playing with my clit and the other was grasping a breast and flicking a nipple while the woman fiddled with the other breast.

I was pretty comfortable for the most part that is until a rumble of a gas bubble in my intestines caught their attention.

"Oh sounds like someone's pussy is hungry." He said flicking my clit faster.

"Well, we best feed it then before bedtime. Besides, I could go for a late-night snack myself." She said tapping my shoulder and making me sit up, Emery helped by gently pushing me to stand.

"Me too. Warm milk sounds delicious." He stated happily while pushing me towards the kitchen table.

"Alright, sweety on you get." He said grasping under my arms and helping me to lay down on the kitchen table.

I laid there fully on the table as Emily used a cart to bring in a bucket of steaming white liquid, another bucket of steaming yellow liquid and a small IV of clear fluid.

"Now then let's start with feeding that stomach." She said pulling up an IV stand next to me, I shook in fear as she stood in between my legs, she grasped them to make the open revealing my dog smelling pussy and anus.

"Ranger, here boy." She called making a Burmese mountain dog come up showing off his  _VERY_ slobbery mouth.

"Here you go boy lube this up for momma." She said with a smile showing him a but plug with a tube attached to the stopper and he generously obeyed licking it until it dripped thick globs of drool. Then to my fear, she pointed the dog slobber dripping plug to my anus and easily slid it in, my anal ring fitting around the neck of the plug.

"And now we set this up here." She said setting the bucket with the yellow liquid hanging on the IV pole it looked like a gallon.

"Next is that hungry pussy." She said pulling up another tube but this one was a short pacifier thing made of metal.

"Ranger if you please?" She said to the dog making him lick it and coating it with more dripping dog saliva, She knelt down a little and using one hand she opened my pussy and with experienced fingers, she found the entrance to my womb, pointing the slobbery meta pacifier to my entrance it went in without touching my sidewalls before it easily found my cervix and with ease it slide right and without pain. I felt a click as she locked it into place stretching out the wings of the pacifier to hold itself by my walls and without moving.

"And finally." She said hooking the steaming white liquid bucket up on the other side of the IV before hooking the small bag of clear fluid that was attached to a small needle. I watched in fear and curiosity as her next move scared me to tears but I was too afraid to do anything, she pinched my clit making it swell before she inserted the needle into my clit, I arched my back and shook at the painful pleasure as she used medical tape to tape the needle down on my cunt keeping the needle in place.

"Now let's eat." She said turning a dial on the yellow liquid bucket and instantly I felt the hot liquid fill my bowels, she then turned the dial of the white liquid bucket and my womb felt hot as it was being filled.

Then finally she clicked a button on the clear bag and I felt a cold liquid fill my clit before a soothing warmth flooding me.

"What?" I questioned as my body practically lit on fire.

"The yellow bucket is my husband urine we gave him a medicine that would make him pee more so I'm sorry its a lot but by the sound of your tummy it will be more than enough to feed you, now the white bucket is his sperm that we've been collecting but he just can't produce as much as he used to so we had to substitute the rest with sperm from other men and even our dogs. It was a lot of fun to gather it all..." She said making my face blank in disgust and shake in fear. But too afraid of punishment I stayed silent

"...and the little bag is an aphrodisiac and is best inserted to the clit for best results. Now you are to lay there until your body as digested every drop of all 3." She explained making me shake with fear.

"Yes, Ma'am. I cried and shook before she hummed happily and sat down right next to my chest as did her husband and both of them removed their false teeth before latching their gummy mouths onto my nipples and suckled. I could have fallen asleep but my bowels and womb were being filled with hot liquids while my body was getting hotter by the second as the Iv dripped into my clit making my body way too aroused and overheated to sleep.

* * *

The sky was dark when Emily came over to check on me.

"Very good Angel. Both buckets are empty and you finished the aphrodisiac a long time ago. So let's get you cleaned up and we can go to bed." She said returning to my pussy, she was careful in removing the needle from my clit and cleaning it up, then with skilled hands, she reached in my pussy unlocking the pacifier and slowly pulled it out not letting a drop out as my body closed. Then finally she carefully worked the butt plug to slowly slide it out. the liquid already digested mostly and what was in there can't escape but even so, she felt it necessary to push in a double-sided dildo plugging up my anus. She smiled with joy as she did this and I felt so humiliated already but adding fuel to the fire the lifted up my butt and slid the dildo through a hole in an adult diaper and before she closed it she opened my pussy once more to drip in hot baby oil (not that I needed lubricant from forced arousal and leftover dog saliva) then with a happy hum of a tune she coated my clit with baby powder massaging it into my crevices making my slit sticky with juice, dog slobber, and powder. In the actions of a doting grandmother, she wrapped the diaper around my pelvis and with ease settled it in place before latching it to keep me snug.

"Alright Angel, you're all set for bed. Come on." She said helping me up before leading back to the bedroom the double dildo that was deep in my ass and was sticking out of the diaper rolled as I walked and felt strange but no different than having a butt plug with a tail attachment except it was deeper, where Emery was laying on the bed naked stroking his old penis.

Emily stripped herself of clothes as well, and I just stood there shaking in fear. Emily laid down on her side before patting the area in between both of them.

"Come on Angel time for bed." She said, I carefully crawled to the center spot as both of them turned towards me. They were gentle in pushing me to lay on my side that has me facing Emery, he snuggled up close to me, instantly I felt the dildo move slightly as Emily groaned in my ear telling me that she has impaled herself on the other end of the dildo, Emery had found something in the diaper that I had missed, it was a hole that allowed him to press his dick inside of the diaper and right up into my pussy. I groaned in pleasure at the feeling while he happily wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my bosom taking a nipple in his mouth, while Emily reached around my waist and inserting her hand into the top of the diaper slipping in to flick my clit. Both of them made gentle thrusts and hums adding fuel to my already drugged up arousal.

"Goodnight." They said simultaneously.

'Yup this was going to be a long month staying here.' I thought to myself.

* * *

The hospital has 5 major departments, The retirement village, the Rehab facility, the children's wing, the main hospital, and the mental ward. Each department has 4 sections, Minor, Major, observation, and fatal. Each section had 7 different round schedules, so to make it even and I visited each department and each section for each round for that day. But only 4 weeks wasn't enough so the Doctor called Mona and said I need to stay another month which she agreed so I could do more rounds.

They even made a special calendar called the Angel schedule so that patients would know when the next time I would be visiting, paraded around my a wheelchair wearing nothing but my birthday suit. Then each night I was left to sleep with different men or the occasional woman who was into women.

On some night they left me in the baby room hooked up to the breast pump to make my breasts make more milk faster and sometimes an automated dildo that fucked me in my diaper while I slept this allowed my medical condition to heal my pussy back to virginity while the dildo stopped my hymen from growing back but sometimes they would leave my pussy empty to let my hymen grow back so that if there was an elderly that was a virgin by some reason he could lose his virginity to a hot sexy virgin.

And during the time of being in the children's wing I was tied up in the staff lounge letting the staff play with me and others they had me stay with teenage boys that were there

2 months of letting doctors, nurses, patients, and visitors use my perfect pussy for sexual gratification.

I made the stupid decision to fight once. I regretted it as they sent me to the electro-shock room where they attached the electrodes to my nipples and clit and even one inside my pussy and latching it to my cervix.

They kept asking me if I was a good girl or going to be a bad girl. In fear, I kept saying that I was a good girl but ended up with electrocuted tenderloins so, in the end, I found they wanted me to admit I was a bad girl and promise to be a good girl in the future. Finishing off my punishment due to my guilty plea, I was forced out in the gardens in the nude, while a party was going on where all of the patients and residents were outside all in nice evening wear and I was forced to join the circus that was hired, I had to ride on animals buck naked, I had to hold animals in the petting zoo letting the babies drink of my breasts, at one point I was tied up while anyone could come up and fondle me, then my final act was a pie-throwing booth where anyone could throw pie at my naked body then watch in amusement as I was cleaned off dogs, cats, goats, and pigs.

I was a good girl from then on.

* * *

 

Today Mona was coming to get me, they had me strapped in the wheelchair again after I was bathed and given a new outfit of jewelry. 

 Though they didn't really cover anything at least it was something. jeweled kitty ears donned my head while the henna makeup was refreshed and the silver whiskers were reattached. they even decided my body needed a shine so I was rubbed down with baby oil before my jewelry was put on.

"Oh, Angel look at you. You look so much more behaved now." Mona said as she entered the hospital. I nodded in recognition as she went up to the desk while I waited then Roy came in with (not surprised) Rider and Tamer, both dogs yipped and fought Roy until he let go of their leashes both of them bounded up to me and with happy whines they attacked my open oil-slicked pussy.

"Looks like some special dogs in your life are really happy to see you," Roy said in passing standing next to my chair as he watched my shaved pussy get attacked my long slobbery dog tongues. I sat there in silence feeling their tongues battling for a taste of my pussy.

They had let me sleep in the baby's room last night no pumps, no diaper, no vibrator, just me and my naked body letting it return to its virginity after they let Emily Jones give me another aphrodisiac IV injection that lasts for a week, but they also handcuffed my arms and legs so with so much attention my pussy was getting it felt empty to not get any and I couldn't do anything about it.

So I tried to tell myself that getting licked by 2 familiar dogs wasn't what I wanted or enjoyed by obviously my problematic pussy ahs other ideas as it opens up and swells with happiness as it was getting devoured by 2 dogs that were very happy to see and lick it, their whining and sloppy sounds were loud telling everyone that they were happy to be licking their favorite treat.

"Alright let's go home," Mona said as 2 male nurses came up and cut the zip ties off the chair. I gently stood up as Tamer took the front and licked me while Rider took the back and licked my anus. They clipped off the ankle bracelet just as Roy clipped a leash onto my silver collar of diamonds then but this leash was different the other end where a hand loop usually has was now replaced with another leash hook but not just one but 2 leash hooks which Roy happily snapped onto both Rider and Tamer's collars.

"Alright now Angel you belong to Rider and Tamer now, from now on you are their wife and you are to do whatever your husbands say, so you go wherever they go and you are to behave like a good kitty. Do you understand?" Roy said in an official tone as my pussy and anus were being lashed and dug out by strong wet dog tongues, who were now my husbands so to speak.

"Meow~," I said in a forced fake happy tone.

"Good girl. Rider, Tamer let's go." Roy said as he held onto their leashes once again and they followed him making me follow them. I was now a human pet to two dogs who were pets of those who controlled me.

Rider and Tamer jumped into the back seat of the stinky car them easily pulling my leash and making me climb in as well. Now with 2 dogs, the seating arrangement had to be redone, so I wiggled myself to the center seat opening my leg as Tamer took one side and Rider took the other both holding down a leg as they pressed their snouts back to my pussy. I could only watch as Mona pointed 2 air vent right at the back and letting the air hit my pussy getting a feeling of hot strong tongues and cold air. I held my hands over their necks as they ate while Roy kept looking in the rearview mirror to watch or even turning around.

The ride was long and I kept telling myself not to enjoy it but I did anyway.

"How about a bite to eat?" Roy asked as he parked at the outdoor mall that was bustling now more than ever with many young people out of school for the summer.

"Sounds wonderful," Mona said getting out of the car with Roy. I slowly got out as well on Roys side but Tamer and Rider went first since I was to only follow them. People gawked at me and I tried to tell myself that it was wrong but my body wouldn't listen.

* * *

 The meal went off as I had expected we went back to that restaurant where the waiters made my pussy into a plate for the 2 dogs to eat off of then afterward we walked around the mal where each chance they got Rider and Tamer would like the remaining food from my pussy or just because they like the flavor. Mona got me another jewelry outfit and Roy wanted to watch a movie so we sat in the movie theatre but I was on Roys lap with his dick filling up my pussy while Rider and Tamer licked us.

The day ended as we arrived back at Mona's house but it had been raining since we got out of the movie theatre so the backyard was covered with mud while a litter of 8 puppies all was running around covered in mud, I could tell easily that 4 were from Rider and the other 4 were from Tamer.

"Come on let's get inside," Mona said holding the bags as Roy pulled the leashes making Rider and Tamer follow him as I followed them by my leash. But then...

"Rider? Tamer? Here you go." Roy said unhooking their leashes as their eyes were on 2 large bones. I felt the color drain from my face as Roy was done unleashing them and tossed the bones into the muddy yard making the dogs run into the mud to get them and easily taking me with them. I tried keeping up at least on the concrete and then I splatted face first in the mud.

"Oh. Angel. I'm so sorry I forgot to unhook your leash." Roy said chuckling with Mona making me think he wasn't really sorry and that he didn't really forget. Mud covered my front as I set up on my knees and tried to stand up as the puppies all gathered around and some running over me in a playful manner but I slipped and went down butt first, instantly I wanted to puke as I felt a thick glob of mud coat my slit as the gritty mud slopped over my clit and coated the surrounding sensitive skin as I had landed legs out and the dogs had jerked behind me making me fall back and I felt the thick mud fill my pussy as it had opened for business and the puppies kept playing.

"Well you dogs and Kitty enjoy the mud I will come get you in a little while," Mona said as she and Roy chuckled before going inside.

Now really was my chance as I heard the backdoor locks click into place. I reached up to my collar to fiddle with the leash but then come to find that both the leash and the collar were locked on and needed a key. The dogs were in the large dog house chewing their bones so with great care I crawled up to the house and crawled inside. Instantly I noticed that their leashes that were attached to mine also had keyed locks.

I slumped against the wall of the dog house and looked out at the gate of the backyard and noticed it too had a lock on it. So even though I was outside and away from people that could keep me or punish me I was still trapped.

I laid down on the muddy cloth dog bed and instantly the dogs joined Rider laying over my arms above my head and Tamer laying over my legs next to my pussy he used his filed claws to separate my legs and let him lay in between letting my mud-covered pussy open wide to his muddy fur coat and as he breathed it ran gritty col wet dirt and fur along my clit.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax but instantly heard small yips as the puppies all piled in the dog house too, and with my legs stuck in a butterfly shape stuck under the bone-eating Tamer and my arms stuck under Rider my pussy belly breasts and face were all available to the puppies, some actually went straight for my nipples and at least 2-3 were fighting over each one, while others were nosing around my pussy their little tongue lashing out at the sensitive skin smelling Rider and Tamer's saliva and thinking it a treat as well, both puppies found a piece of skin and began suckling while the 8th puppy found my protruding clit and latched on like a nipple and suckled.

I moaned in pleasure as I was trapped and could do nothing as my mud and baby oil covered body was licked and suckled by Tamer and Rider's puppies, while I was made into their interim mother.

"This is my life now," I said to myself as the pleasure became too much and I jerked in pleasure as an orgasm but the puppies didn't move and neither did their Dads, none of them caring as I fell asleep, being held down by my husbands while my new stepchildren ate from me.


End file.
